DON'T AWAY, don't ever think i'm bad
by Red AiRyu
Summary: He feels different only with this one. Being crazy with this person too. - boyslove


**DON'T AWAY, Don't ever think i'm bad **

**Characters**

Both are one of suju and tvxq. They have _the month_ and _the year_ of birth are same but the most important are they same who always make their hyung feel mad then an evil in herent by on all their behavior, they are the adorable ones. **Can you get, who they are?**

**.**

**.**

**Description**

"How is my son, Lee ahjusii?"

"He's good, _master_?"

"**Really..! - He's really not make any problem?**" a namja asked once again because he wasn't believe after hearing talks of the person which trusted to take care his beloved son.

"Mianhamnida _master_, but I mean - your son is healthy"

"Ah~ arraseo, Lee ahjusii." His master became weak then both walked along to a _working-room_ from the owner of the house.

Lee ahjusii gave a file to his _master_.

"This for you, _master._"

"Thanks, ahjusii"

While checking a file was given Lee ahjusii, ahjusii conveyed an idea, "Did not master feel if your son was lonely and needed a chingu so that he is always trying to get attention from people around...Mian-"

Namja have stopped reading his file and Lee ahjusii looked at,"I also ever felt like that."

"_Ah~_" said Lee ahjusii later, he nodded a few times because he had the same thought like his _master_.

"Is my son never invite his classmate to come here?" a question once again, while namja continued to check his file.

"He prefers at his bedroom after coming home from school and then he would play outside... - Do you agree that we need to find someone to help? I think some people usually help him don't know much about teenagers today. It will be nice if there is a young one who the same age with your son to help him and also be his friend. "

"I thinks that's good ( _replied namja then finished to give his signed on file_) - Please give it to him."

"Ye, _master_ (_said Lee ahjusii bowing on namja_) "

Lee ahjusii has moved few steps of namja's worktable.

Namja caught his trusted person just stopped to turn on him "Is there anything you remember, ahjusii?"

"I just wanted to say that I think of someone who can help to prepare your son needs,he is also the same age as your son-"

"You can take him then I'll to see" after hearing, Lee ahjusii bowed again and out of his master then.

-mynameredairyu-

A young namja awaiting the judging of himself to start his new work.

A _middle_-aged namja observed the new person that has the same age with his son, he then smiled on young namja "Okay, I'll do as your asked. Lee ahjusii will provide a room for you and you can start to work tomorrow."

"Eottokhe?" asked Lee ahjusii nervous and can't wait to hear the judge of the person being helped.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll stay here."

"**He agreed?**"

Young namja nodded then telling the talks before," He agreed if I can still do activities at school and do partime at night."

"_Chukae.._~" said Lee ahjusii - Both then smiled to each other.

"You have to remember if _your master_ is actually as good as namja given you job. He often to do everything by himself and anyone never to watch so that he become as like now."

"**Algesseumnida ahjusii, I'll work well. - Gamsahamnida**."

Lee ahjusii gently patted the young namja, " I helped you because you're alone here as I believe you."

**Foreword**

A young namja upset because it was a long wait in front of a nice car nearby. His ass already had been laid at the front of car and repeatedly glanced to see the time at his phone.

On a few minutes earlier,he had many times to get report from the maid who was in the house that the young master would soon wake up. But until then he was still waiting. He can't do anything and just sighed the time on his phone that is almost very close to school's start time.

" _Young master._" calling some maids and sounded noiser.

"**MOOOO..!**" young namja surprised by the sight he was seeing. Then he started to down from his seat.

He got closer directly to the maid, " We will not go to school with a plane, then how can I take him to school with his bed?"

"_Young master_ was already awake but then he went back to sleep on his bed."

"Well, now help me get him into the car because I couldnt take him along with his bed."

After being the car, namja was watched someone that same age with himself is still asleep with great face. With a little light from outside car is opened that make the young master look more handsome.

His eyes checked school uniforms of his young master that look same to him. He sighed relief later. "Ah- we are at the same school. So I'm not too late to get school."

Morning breeze blows and get into the car through open window of the car. Handle windshield _glass_ is then pressed in order to close.

"Don't up the window. I accidently opened it for you to wake up. " The young man' eyes were just open and staring at someone driving his car.

"Take off your clothes."

The driver stared but he kept driving and didn't say anyhing.

"**HYE, you didn't hear my order! - Stop the car!"**

"Quickly give it to me!" Namja command as he got closer the open hand while waiting for whom was ordered give the uniforms used.

The young man pulled the school suits that has been released the driver then he wore to cover his head.

Young master's eyes paused watching _softness-white_ chest almost releasing three buttons of the driver shirt.

"What are you doing (_The driver looked at young master_) Let's fix your look, who wanted to see you topless?"

After that the young master raised the window of his side.

"Open your window and go fast because i don't want be late." once said, the young man back asleep on his seat.

The driver sped the car then, while he was getting annoyed.

-mynameredairyu-

Both out of the car together.

School suits has thrown to his driver," Take my bag and come with me to my class."

"Sorry. Having been in school, you're no longer my master so you'd better take your own bag."

The young master didn't respond anything to his new maid who had gone away.

-mynameredairyu-

A pair step that will through the school coridor were blocked someone who was in front of. He has repeatedly tried to avoid the mop to be stepped on _or_ **rather to be said** if getting attacked to make his shoes wet.

Patience has its limits, he stopped and looked at the person was annoying him.

A namja stood arogantly rested his hand on his mop. "Can you not interfere my work?"

"Isn't the school is the place to learn not for being a maid?" The namja became upset because he must listened a grunt of someone which stood in front of.

"_Haah~._.! (_The arogant namja just out his wryly smile then gave his mop_) - Take it."

Namja holding a beaker move a little closer to someone who gave an order to him "Did you forget if I'm not a maid when I'm at school, _young master_ **Changmin**~"

"I understand why all maids like you are stupid. (_Namja who hearing it really boiled because of the unilateral insult_ ) - What I have to teach you if someone who was cleaning and you can't be stepped on~?"

"But you not put anything to warn person will pass this place. Anyway I can't take other way because of my classroom and seosangnim waiting for me there."

"**YA! YOU CAN'T PASS ONLY!**" yelled Changmin to stop his new maid.

Changmin used his tricks with his mop stick to stop namja who would passed the floor that he was cleaning.

_BRUKK _- Namja then slipped as he stepped on the mop then Changmin suddenly pulled the stick of mop.

He fell with his hands tried to protect his breaker so as not to rupture.

"_Arrg..~_" namja slightly out his softly yelled when the wrist hand and back hand pain due to hit the floor hard. He up then tried to walk.

BYURR!

_BRASSHH..~~_ Both shoes were worn namja has wet because Changmin kicked one bucket of the rest water for cleaning the floor.

Changmin eyes stared sharply made namja then left and forgot with his shoes was still wet. After that Changmin continue cleaning the rest water over the floor because of his behaviour.

-mynameredairyu-

Namja who his shoes wet was putting beaker from practice lab that his seosangnim requested with carefully.

He realized that if his seosangnim eyes leads his shoes.

"What happened to your shoes?"

"(_Namja got difficult to gulp his saliva_) A-ani, seosangnim. I just sloppy and hit someone who was cleaning the floor."

Seosangnim not really listen namja talks as he later lifted the beaker brought by his student.

_crakk_

**PYAR**

"UM!? -" Namja stared at with bulging his eyes in disbelief.

Seonsangnim face such evil that just came out of hell and ready to eat him.

"**Dry your shoes and out of the classroom now, KYUHYUN!**"

-mynameredairyu-

Kyu upset with today, all the bad luck due to a new namja as young master in his life. But the sense of annoyance slowly faded as he remembered the words of Lee ahjusii and about somehow Changmin is someone who is being given a job to be able to continue his life in Korea.

"_Aaarg_~my body aches all .. ~" Namja said as he opened his arms to stretch the muscles on the side.

A chingu who accompanied him, "Blame yourself. Would not you know if he does not like anyone who fell asleep in class."

Chingu actually smiled at Changmin behavior that never change.

"YAY! What are you doing? Why are you going to open it first before we get to the toilet?"

"Remove your perveted mind, I only opening my belt." Changmin said, and Changmin tried to hit the head of his chingu but chingu can still avoid the blows with his hands.

"_Hey_ .. ~ how if there is someone looking at you then will come to ask you to open at this time."

"If someone was quite interesting, I will open it."

"You sick.~"

_klik _-Door opened and Changmin entered first then followed by his chingu at behind

Both stopped because they saw someone who was there in.

Changmin approached a namja, "**DOO!** did you prepare something to reply me?"

Only eyes was still focused look at Changmin chattering.

"What you are now starting to become forgetful? Would not you say if you do not want to be a maid if you're at school?" He tried to touch the bucket in Kyu left hand, but immediately Kyu kept away so that Changmin can not touch his bucket.

Kyu eyes fixed on Changmin belt that is already open and messy of hi-school clothes _too_. Changmin noticed Kyu viewing direction, then he stepped closer to namja in front of him.

"Are you interested to see it?~" Kyu eyes sharply looked at after Changmin completing his words, while chingu in behind who watched the whole thing just painted a thin smile on his face for Changmin said.

_Byuurr .. brrssshh ~_

Both pair of eyes to be surprised, the rest water for cleaning toilet floor fouled a quarter of Changmin pants and also the shoes. Chingu stunned because he was curious to what will be done Changmin later.

Apparently Changmin did not do anything and let Kyu go. Chingu were silent while saw Kyu passed around him. After Kyu had disappeared, chingu toward to Changmin.

"You're crazy, no wonder he was very angry." Said chingu after being near at Changmin.

"Just forget it-With this I was having a reason to get out of a boring lesson seosangnim and enjoy a nap."

Chingu only shook his head when hearing Changmin narative.

"_Aish ..!_ I can't stand longer~" Changmin suddenly remembered when he could no longer to hold pee, so he hastily opened the toilet door.

Once again chingu only shook his head and smiled at. Next, he opened another door to do the same with Changmin.

-mynameredairyu-

Both passed among students just came out from the class, the students occasionally saw them that walking with barefoot. Changmin was walking behind Kyu was bringing two pairs of shoes wet in his hands.

Both were again faced.

Changmin stopped Kyu who wanted to get into his car, "Hey! (_Changmin instructed with his head to Kyu, Kyu understood then put two pairs of wet shoes in the back seat._)

Both along with each other just silent. But Changmin seemed to enjoy the trip to his home.

Changmin even glanced at a few times and looked to keep the laugh every he saw Kyu driving. _actually what was the funny?_

Changmin returned his gaze to the scenery outside while covering his mouth as he can't stand to see Kyu. But a few moments Changmin would do the same thing that was staring Kyu gloved both hand with gloves which usually used to lift heat teflon when cooking – **but at time, he used it while he was driving.**

Kyu didn't do rejection when Changmin ordered him to wear gloves to cook. That time Changmin only wanted to kept the wheel of his car not touched by Kyu hands which just brought the wet and unsmell good shoes.

Kyu _really _said nothing and accepted as it was the command of the young master. _Yey,_ at least it was that made his young master was too fussy and do more strange anymore

Kyu remains focused on driving for his young master reached home safely.

Mian, above is one story in my pleasure. Hope enjoy too. Typo and spelling which annoyed u before, please don't mind to tell me. Ok ^ ^ first chappie up and see you next chap.


End file.
